1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, relate to a color filter substrate, a method for manufacturing the color filter substrate, and a display panel comprising the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electro-optical technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, a touch screen has become a new information input device. The touch screen has become a completely new and attractive multimedia interactive equipment because of its simple, convenient and natural human-computer interaction. Taking a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel as an example, the panel mainly comprises an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer positioned therebetween. When the LCD panel operates, light from a backlight source, after being modulated by liquid crystal molecules, is incident on the CF substrate, and then represents red color, green color and blue color with the filter action of the red, green and blue color resistances of the CF substrate. The CF substrate is a main member for achieving color display, and usually comprises a glass substrate, a black matrix (BM), color resistance layer and the like, wherein different color resistances allow light of corresponding color bands to pass through, and thus the color display is achieved.
With the wide use of the touch panel, the touch panel is lighter and thinner, and One Glass Solution (OGS) type touch panel, In Cell type touch panel become more popular in high-end markets. OGS type means an ITO conductive film and sensors are directly formed on the outermost protection glass, that is, an outermost protection glass and a touch screen are combined as one panel, while the conventional touch panel comprises in order an outermost protection glass, an intermediate touch screen, and an innermost display screen. The In Cell type means that a touch screen is sandwiched between the array substrate and the CF substrate.